A Different Life
by Electro34
Summary: This is my first story so plaease bare with me if it is a little horrible to begin with. I would gladly take any reviews that could help me. Anita Blake/Harry Potter crossover


A Different Life

Chapter 1:

It was a calm and peaceful full moon night in Surrey, England, children were tucked into bed, as the adults wished goodnight. Yes, everything was normal on this night, all except one small 5 yr old boy were safe in their homes.

This little boy was about as normal as the next if not for the fact that weird things happened around him, such as his hair growing back overnight when his aunt decided it made him look too much like a hooligan and sheared it off, or appearing on the roof of the school when trying to get away from his cousin Dudley's game of "Harry Hunting". Because you see Harry was a wizard, but not just any wizard he was the boy-who-lived, named so because he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort during the height of his power at the age of one when he personally came to kill Harry because of a prophecy his spy overheard. But he doesn't know any of this; to himself he is just normal old Harry Potter who has freaky things happen around him, but tonight that will all change.

Harry was sitting on the swings in the park near his relatives' house because he was kicked out so he didn't disturb his Uncle Vernon's business dinner, which he was forced to cook for. And did he get any of it 'No!' he got what he always did apiece of toast and a glass of water before being thrown out and told not to return till morning to do his chores, this led him to the park where he was normally not allowed to play, because his relatives had spread lies about him being a delinquent, so none of the children's parents would allow him to play with them.

As he moved his legs back and forth, like he saw the other kids, he swung higher and higher till if he closed his eyes it felt like he was flying through the air.

'I wish I could fly, fly away from here and be free from everything, no chores, no Uncle Vernon, no Aunt Petunia, and definitely no Dudley. Just me and whatever I wanted to do, I could travel the world, or become an explorer, or not have to pretend to be dumb so he didn't get better grades than Dudley, if only he could be free.' He thought.

Harry just looked up into the star filled sky as he thought about his life, how his parent had died in a car crash that left with an ugly lightning bolt shaped scar, how he was given the cupboard under the stairs for a room, treated like nothing but a slave for the Dursley's as he cooked and cleaned for them.

It was as he was thinking that he heard a sharp "Crack!" in the chilled night air, he slowly stopped swinging and stared off into the woods, that were set a little ways from the park, searching them thoroughly. As he was about to dismiss it as nothing more than a small animal moving through the brush, a howl rang into the night that sent chills down his spine, he quickly pushed himself out of his seat and onto the ground as he stared in slight fear into the dark shadow filled forest.

'Ok Harry, it was nothing just a dog, yeah just a dog nothing to be afraid of' he had just about convinced himself of this when another piercing howl sounded closer than the last one. When he heard that he began to move towards the exit of the park at a slow walk, looking over his shoulder every couple of steps.

"SNAP."

Looking over his shoulder he began moving at a slightly faster paced jog, he was almost to the entrance of the park when chanced another glance back. That was when he saw it, it wasn't a dog, no siree it was a wolf! A large, silver wolf twice his meager height of 3'9", with large, gleaming, sharp teeth looking directly at him with crazed, glowing, amber eyes. That was when he truly began to fear for his life, he quickly turned around and began to run.

Harry pushed his little legs as fast as he could, which from all his running from 'Harry Hunting' was pretty fast for a boy his age, but he could hear the excited pants from the wolf as if it was enjoying the chase as it got closer.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Come on Harry run faster, go, go, go!' it was with this mantra running through his mind that he pushed himself to move faster than he had ever run in his life, but it was no use as he soon felt the warm moist breath on the back of his neck, and with that his fear skyrocketed.

He barely felt the warm tingling begin to rise up within him as he turned onto Privet Drive. He began to feel the first spark of hope since this little chase began that maybe he would make it; he could only hope Uncle Vernon would let him in. But it was all for not as was tackled from behind knocking his glasses off in the process, his harsh breathing spurred on by his fear and adrenalin was the only thing he could hear as he struggled against the broad, hairy form on top of him. He only stopped when he heard a rippling growl from the beast above him, he was flipped over and all he could do was whimper in fear at the blurry form of the wolves muzzle was shoved in his face.

He barely saw it open its mouth before it bit down on his shoulder, all he could feel was pain as the large wolfs teeth dug into his flesh and met bone and claws digging into his side. The only thing he could do was let out a pained scream, as he began to struggle against the large form. He just wanted this thing off of him and to be safe in his small cupboard, with the spider in the corner and his small cot under him. The smell of blood was becoming overpowering as it finally let go, he didn't take notice of the heat that rushed through his veins as he saw it move closer again.

But he did notice when the large form was suddenly blasted off of him and into the air before landing with a small whimper against the lamppost across the street and falling to its side on the pavement. He was gasping for breath as he struggled through the pain and reached for his glasses, he was pushing himself to his feet when he heard the beast let out another frightening growl.

'This is it. My life is about to end, Goodbye cruel world. If anything, he wanted to get back at his so called family before he died, but is seemed like that wasn't going to happen." Those were the last thoughts that ran through his head as the wolf lunged, he didn't feel his body as it felt like it was being pulled through a small tube, and he only barely took enough notice of his new surroundings to recognize it as his cupboard, before he lost against the pull of unconsciousness. He never heard the furious howl that was heard all over Little Whinging that night and neither did he notice as the wolf finally left Surrey.


End file.
